


measured in days

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	measured in days

**Author's Note:**

> Canon details may be inaccurate. :P For [](http://canarycreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**canarycreams**](http://canarycreams.livejournal.com/).

You go to your grandfather's house during the first rains of the season. You find an old go board, and you meet Sai. He is extraordinarily beautiful and unbelievably talented, enthusiastic and excited about leaving the board, about this new world, about go. You meet Touya for the first time as well, a boy the same age as you who looks at you with such strange and intense eyes, with such determination and skill, and it is the beginning.

When school is out, you go to the internet café where Mitani's sister works, and you let Sai play go. You have been learning, and maybe you aren't that good yet, but you'll definitely get there someday. You do not know about the International Amateur Go Tournament, and you do not realize that the threads of fate are drawing you and Touya closer and closer.

You become a pro in autumn, when the leaves are falling outside. You are still watching Touya's back, but you are within reach now, after years of chasing after him. You watch him advance in rank, and you are determined to follow him. You bump into Akari sometimes, wearing her new school uniform, and you are reminded of how far you have gone to reach Touya and how far you still have to go.

You finally defeat Touya in an official match before the end of the year. The snow is thick outside, and you think of Sai when you win by half a moku. Touya congratulates you again when you are putting on your shoes, and you think it's time to start on part two now that you've won part one. You ask him if he wants to get ramen with you, and he blinks, bewildered, but he says yes in the end.

07.04.29


End file.
